Smash 4 3ds shenanagains
by shaggy4067
Summary: so i was having fun with my friends and this happens have fun with that


Smash bros 4 3ds Shenanagains  
You know what happens when I make a call with my friends for smash and my friends invite more friends? 7 HOUR MADNESS ok this will mostly be a one chapter only because of its not gonna be too long but mostly highlights mmkay?Enjoy!

Shaggy's POV  
Bah im so hungry right now I haven't had any lunch and tom is LITERALLY teasing me with his pizza for dinner and I don't know what I can find on such short notice….  
"Alright guys I think I have some pizza in the fridge I may go and cook that up" shaggy said grumbling at his almost empty stomach  
Tom replies "Yeah go get that pizza!" I take my leave and find the pizza in the fridge to cook up….but then I realize we have no microwave and would either have to light the stove (IN WHICH CASE HELL NO) or head downstairs and use their microwaves.(which btw had 3 vicious dogs chomping and fighting for meat barking) "Bah…ah screw it" I decided it was probably best to take the risk and go downstairs then start a fire and kill everyone.

Jcalord's POV  
"Alright he's gone what cool trick should we do?! Its getting boring and shaggy's taking a LONG time to come back" An idea popped into his head but he had to do it quick before shaggy returned which was conveniently taking awhile they decided what they were gonna do but only to regret it 10 minutes later…..

10 minutes before  
After about 3 minutes of back and forth getting the keys to the house and shooing dogs away from food I finally reach the door without getting murdered in the night I get into the house unnoticed and put my food to warm for a minute…..  
2 minutes after this  
Jca's POV  
THIS

IS

HILARIOUS  
They were both or all shulk using the same moves and taunts and spamming Im really feeling it over and over and it was hitting my funny bone as bad as pingas!  
4 minutes later….

Shaggy's POV

FINALLY my pizza is finally not cold and I can head up stays with no faults or at least that's what I thought when I was getting rekt by 4 dogs outside but in the end it was all really worth it. I set my food at my laptop and put back on my headset and the worst thing in existence hit me like paper mario's big hammer from paper jam.

All I can hear right now is shulk saying im really feeling it and backsmacking each other in a sexual manner and everyone in the chat laughing well Jca and tom were .WTF HAPPENED IN TEN MINUTES OF MY DISAPPEARENCE!?  
Jca speaks up"That's how shulk is in bed with fiora he says he's really FEELING IT!" The worse part about this is no one has noticed me returned either my headphones are off or their laughing to I did what I usually do when I was situation which I was when Tom showed me the waifu site one hour silent until their done and speak up…or I can be a jack slawed idiot and speak now before my brain explodes of emotions that shouldn't be there DAMN THE FREAKIN HORMONES! I kept my demeanor as silent and unmoved as possible"hello…" Tom literally finally notices and says Hi as I almost explode In embarrassment. But they still kept going at it making sound like they were actually DOING IT.  
I scream out "STOP SEX FEELING ASDFALKFJASOJ…!" Jca counters"hey you were gonna for a while we got bored" as he continues to backsmack his but with his *sword* "STOP BACKSMACKING HIS ASS!and as I just came back with my pizza too ugh…" Jca and the others continue laughing until the match FINALLY finishes,earning a smack from me as I spoke in a unknown voice" YOU'VE SCREWED THE HUMAN MIND NOW YOU'LL *DIE*" as I took off half my clothing already and they started panicking a little "Depends on what kind of *kill*" clearly meaning that I was gonna take someones virginity if they did that again behind my back (again im joking I wouldn't actually do that) and then came the silence as they continued smashing and shaggy ate his pizza completely disgusted he pulled up a lissa pic for jca and started writing his fanfiction while listening to kingdom hearts music all while thinking of his special one…..

THE NEXT DAY  
Shaggy went on his daily exercise as he bought a newspaper for his mom to read but as he looked at it closely his eyes became the size of dinner plates and his face red as the said "DAILY NEW'S LOCAL MEN REALLY FEELING IT"With a picture of shulk on the from a safe Distant a guy in a black coat spying on him "All goes to plan...Kingdom Hearts will soon be made and we can finally exist and YOU are the key to bring us to this goal..." the guy said in a strangely familiar tone as he disappeared...

ANNNDDDDDD SCENE alright this was really short but I wasn't going for a long one anyway so… I hope you enjoyed this small shenanagains and don't worry Jca X Lissa will be coming soon just give it time reviews are appreciate I will see you guys LATER!

Jcalord:Your so dead when I finish read that story!  
Shaggy:Hush boy your on a pacifist run…*disappears*  
Jcalord:….not anymore hehehehe *cue horror music*


End file.
